The pharmaceutical compositions which have been used as antihypertensive agents have included such as the thiazides, reserpine, hydralazine, .alpha.-methyl dopa, quanethidine and the like. These compounds, however, while being effective produce undesirable side effects such as electrolyte inbalance, orthostatic hypertension, and gastric secretory and spasmolytic properties.
I have unexpectedly found that amidinourea compounds exhibit valuable pharmacologic properties.
I have unexpectedly found that the amidinoureas of this invention are useful antihypertensive agents.
I have further found that the amidinoureas compounds of this invention are novel and can easily be prepared.
I have also found that the compounds of this invention have a minimum of the side effects which accompany antihypertensive agents.
I have still further found a simple and effective method for the treatment of cardiovascular disorders such as hypertensive disorders.